Unchanging Things
by Miharu Midorikawa
Summary: TYL!18 x Fem!Reader, Pasti semua hal akan berubah, apalagi jika itu sudah lewat jangka waktu selama 10 tahun. Tapi, apakah perasaan Hibari akan berubah terhadapnya?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok... ini fanfic request dari ****vinka anjani**** dan juga kupersembahkan untuk temanku; ****Retno Ariani Nastiti, Nita Kiddo, Nagi Sebastian Michaelis, Hibari Misaki Cavallone & Nelis-chan ****(Dia cinta mati sama Hibari bro :v ).**

**Ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Kawaranai Mono (Unchanging things) – Oku Hanako. Coba dengerin deh, aku nangis pas denger ini lagu :'D**

**Enjoy :D **

**.**

**PAIRING: TYL!18 x Fem!Reader**

**Discaimer: Amano AKira**

**.**

**.**

**Unchanging Things**

**By: Miharu Midorikawa**

**.**

**.**

_Hal yang tidak berubah- _

_-apakah hal yang seperti itu ada di dunia ini?_

_._

_Tentu saja tidak._

_Cepat atau lambat pasti semua hal akan berubah._

_._

_Termasuk perasaan seseorang._

_._

Hal yang tidak berubah.

Ya, itulah yang selalu gadis itu cari selama hampir lebih dari sepuluh tahun ini.

Sekarang ia sedang berada di tempat kenangannya- SMP Namimori, Jepang. Karena sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Jepang karena ia ditempatkan di markas Vongola yang berada di Silicy, Italia. Rambut yang lembut itu berkibar tertiup angin saat dia bediri di depan gedung sekolah itu.

Gedung sekolah yang penuh dengan kejadian yang manis...

Dan_ pahit._

Memberanikan dirinya. Dan dia pun kahirnya melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki gedung sekolah itu.

...

Tangan yang jentik itu meraba permukaan meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah jendela dengan rasa rindu yang begitu meluap, matanya kemudian terkejut dengan apa yang dia temukan di atas meja usang itu. Sebuah coretan pulpen. Dengan gambar payung dengan angka '18' di bawah payung itu dan... sebuah... entahlah, mungkin angka mungkin saja huruf... yang sudah dicoret- menjadikan itu sulit dibaca lagi.

Gadis itu menghela nafas pajang sambil meraba sebuah coretan itu berkali-kali.

"18... ya?"

...

**Reader's POV**

...

Meja ini...

Meja yang selalu kupakai.

Meja ini adalah favoritku- karena dari sini aku bisa melihat langsung keadaan gerbang depan sekolah yang di setiap sampingnya terdapat bunga sakura. Tapi, bukan hanya karena hal itu saja aku menyukai tempat ini, karena dari sini aku bisa melihat _dia _sedang tertidur lelap di bawah naungan pohon sakura.

Tak kusangkan bahwa wajahnya terlihat begitu damai saat dia tertidur.

Biasanya dia memasang muka yang serius nan seram dan selalu mengatakan; "_Kamikorosu._" Kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap tidak suka atau mengganggunya- dan aku pun pernah dikatai itu olehnya. Hari itu... aku sedang berlari di lorong karena hampir telat untuk pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan disana, aku pun menabraknya yang sedang patroli di lorong.

"Maaf!" Ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku berulang kali, "Hn. Lain kali hati-hati herbivore, kalau tidak... _kamikorosu." _

Dan itulah pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku.

...

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah dan menatap ke langit biru yang terlentang luas di atas. Tanpa sadar, aku pun menghela nafas panjang lagi.

Entah harus senang atau tidak...

Orang yang pergi bersamaku ke Jepang dan menjalankan misi di sini itu adalah-

"Herbivore."

"Hibari-san..."

-Hibari Kyoya. Sang mantan Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Namimori yang sekarang menjabat menjadi Ketua CEDEF- menggantikan Iemitsu yang sekarang sudah pensiun, dan juga... dia adalah, orang yang ku-cintai.

Tentu saja ini hanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kalau saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya, aku merasa seperti wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini.

"Hibari-san... kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu."

_Ouch._

Ya begitulah, dia memang sifatnya seperti itu. Tapi... itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku menyukai dia. Memang, sifatnya ketus, terlihat cuek dan lain-lain- tapi aku tetap menyukainya.

"Yasudah, ayo kita cepat kembali ke hotel. Besok lusa kita akan pergi ke Itali lagi." Kataku sambil berjalan melewati Hibari yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke gerbang sekolah. Dia hanya menatap tajam kepadaku sebelum akhirnya berjalan beberapa meter dibelakangku.

...

**Author's POV**

...

"Tsuna?" Tanya gadis itu kepada orang yang tersambung dengannya lewat _handphone_-nya, [Bagaimana misi di Jepang bersama Kyoya?]

"Begitulah, lancar-lancar saja."

[Hmm, oh ya- karena ada sesuatu urusan aku akan datang ke situ, mungkin besok baru akan sampai.]

"Ok! Aku tunggu kedatanganmu ya, Tsuna!"

[_Un, ja nee._] Gadis itu pun mematikan sambungan telefon itu, lalu melempar HP itu ke atas kasur dan disusul oleh tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring di atas kasur yang empuk itu. Setelah berguling-guling di atas kasur selama beberapa menit... tetap saja dirinya tak tidur-tidur. Dia lalu melirik ke arah jam yang berada di dinding kamar hotel yang ia tempati, "Sembilan-"

Dia lalu berdiri dari kasur dan merapihkan penampilannya, "-Jalan-jalan tak jadi masalah 'kan...?" Setelah membawa kunci kamar, ia pun berjalan keluar kamar hotel untuk sekedar jalan-jalan menikmati angin malam yan dingin tetapi menyejukkan.

...

"Hmmm~" Dia meregangkan tangannya lebar-lebar saat menghirup udara segar di luar- sekarang dia sudah berada di taman yang terletak tak jauh dari hotel tempat dia dan Hibari menginap. Setelah puas menghirup udara yang sejuk, dia menatap kosong ke arah langit.

'_Hitam... seperti rambut Hibari saja.' _

Senyuman kecil terpancar dari dirinya yang sedang menatap langit, malam yang tenang- sampai... terdengar suara-suara dari semak-semak yang berada di belakang dirinya. Gadis itu langsung berbalik arah dan memegang pistol di tangannya. Melirik kesana-kemari untuk mencari apa penyebab suara itu- memang, bisa saja suara itu disebabkan oleh angin, tapi ini rasanya _berbeda._

Dan, ternyata firasatnya benar.

Sebuah tangan dengan cekatan menodongkan sebuah pisau ke tenggorokannya dan sebuah tangan lagi menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tenang.

"Oya oya~ Kami hanya ingin menanyakanmu beberapa hal."

Seorang pria paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya dari sisi taman yang gelap agar gadis itu bisa melihat sosoknya, "Siapa?"

"Aku? Tak usah kau tahu apa namaku." Gadis itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan tajam, tak lama kemudian, pria itu sudah berada di depannya dan memegang dagunya, "Kh..."

"Kau manis juga, [Nama]." Tentu saja dia mencoba untuk memberontak- tapi tak bisa, malah tangan yang memegang dagunya semakin kencang dan susah di lepas. Dan tangan yang memegangnya pun semaking kencang, mungkin sekarang sudah membekas di kulitnya.

"Kau akan ikut dengan kami, [Nama]-chan~" Dirinya sekarang sudah mulai ketakutan, air mata sudah tampak di mata [Warna]nya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya.

'_Kyoya...'_

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N:**

**Ah, etto, maaf lama. Aku kehilangan koneksi internet selama beberapa minggu... (T-T) Hidup tanpa internet itu sesuatu banget... mau ngerjain tugas gak bisa... baca ff gak bisa... buka FB gak bisa... nyesek rasanya.**

**Ini rencananya akan jadi one shot, tapi entah kenapa jadi two-shots =="**

**Bye~ See you next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebuah tangan dengan cekatan menodongkan sebuah pisau ke tenggorokannya dan sebuah tangan lagi menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang. "Mau apa kalian?" Tanya gadis itu dengan tenang._

"_Oya oya~ Kami hanya ingin menanyakanmu beberapa hal."_

_Seorang pria paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya dari sisi taman yang gelap agar gadis itu bisa melihat sosoknya, "Siapa?"_

"_Aku? Tak usah kau tahu apa namaku." Gadis itu hanya menatap pria itu dengan tajam, tak lama kemudian, pria itu sudah berada di depannya dan memegang dagunya, "Kh..."_

"_Kau manis juga, [Nama]." Tentu saja dia mencoba untuk memberontak- tapi tak bisa, malah tangan yang memegang dagunya semakin kencang dan susah di lepas. Dan tangan yang memegangnya pun semaking kencang, mungkin sekarang sudah membekas di kulitnya. _

"_Kau akan ikut dengan kami, [Nama]-chan~" Dirinya sekarang sudah mulai ketakutan, air mata sudah tampak di mata [Warna]nya. Dia sekarang hanya bisa berharap seseorang menyelamatkannya._

'_Kyoya...'_

**.**

**PAIRING: TYL!18 x Fem!Reader**

**Discaimer: Amano AKira**

**.**

**.**

**Unchanging Things**

**By: Miharu Midorikawa**

**.**

**.**

[Kyoya, bisa kau panggilkan [Nama]? Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan dengannya.]

Hibari memicingkan matanya saat mendengar itu dari Boss-nya lewat telefon, "Tinggal telefon saja dia, kenapa harus meminta bantuan kepadaku?" Geramnya kesal karena malam yang tadinya sangat sunyi dan damai sekarang terganggu begitu saja.

[Sudah kucoba, tapi tak nyambung. Bisa kau cek ke kamarnya?]

Hibari hanya diam saja.

[Nanti kau boleh sparring denganku semaumu.]

"Hn."

[_Semaumu. _Terserah mau sampai kapan juga.]

Dengan itu Hibari menutup sambungan telefon itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya yang _kuudere _itu; Bertarung. Sparring. Dengan Omnivore itu. Semaunya. Benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan baginya, sedangkang di sudut lain- Tsuna dengan senyuman kecil menatap smartphone nya dengan lirih, sepertinya dia harus memersiapkan tim medis berada di dekatnya saat sparring dengan si skylark itu.

Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, Hibari keluar dari kamar hotelnya yang berada di ujung koridor untuk pergi ke kamar hotel [Nama] yang terletak tak jauh dari sana. Jujur saja, sebenarnya dia sangat malas untuk melakukan hal ini.

Saat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu mahogani cokelat itu; "Oi, Herbivore."

Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Hibari mulai kesal.

Sekarang sudah sekitar setengah menit Hibari menunggu di depan pintu yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Akhirnya Hibari pun harus menggunakan tangannya.

Bukan, bukan untuk mengetuk pintu.

Tapi-

_BRAAKKK!_

-Untuk _mendobrak _pintu itu dengan tonfanya.

"Hmph." Dengusnya puas atas hasil yang ia peroleh, biar saja nanti Boss-nya yang bertanggung jawab atas kerusakan ini, dia akan menagihnya saat Tsuna sampai ke Jepang nanti. Dilihatnya keadaan kamar yang kosong tanpa penghuni seorang pun, kakinya mulai melangkah masuk tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Setelah melihat kondisi kamar, mata _steel blue _nya menangkap sesuatu yang terletak di atas kasur putih itu. Hibari memicingkan matanya saat melihat sebuah handphone yang terletak di kasur itu, tangannya pun mengambil barang itu dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Tch, dasar Herbivore Bodoh."

Kemudian dia berbalik ke arah jendela yang tak tertutupi oleh gorden, entah apa yang menarik perhatiannya, dia pun berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela itu. "Hm?" Dilihatnya empat orang pria berbaju serba hitam buru-buru berhamburan keluar dari area taman hotel itu, dan yang membuatnya agak terkejut adalah dua orang dari mereka menggotong tubuh [Nama] yang sudah tak berdaya.

Oh, rupanya mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah mobil Van hitam tepat di luar area hotel.

Dengan kalem, Hibari pun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan menekan beberapa menu lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya; "Kusakabe, ada hal yang kau harus lakukan sekarang."

...

"Ugh... Tch, kepalaku pusing..." Gumam gadis itu sambil mencoba untuk membuka kelopak matanya dengan sempurna, kini kepalanya terasa sangat pusing- sampai-sampai dia seperti merasakan dunia ini berputar. Yang dia bisa rasakan sekarang hanya lantai yang dingin serta kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat kencang oleh sesuatu.

"Khh..." Saat dia berhasil membuka matanya, dia langsung disambut oleh sebuah pisau belati yang terlihat sangat tajam, "Wah wah wah~ Sepertinya sang putri sudah bangun~"

"Hmph-!" Hendak dia berteriak, tapi mustahil- karena mulutnya di tutup oleh lakban yang sangat rekat. Tentu saja dia mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya, tapi hasilnya nihil, ditambah lagi dengan kekuatannya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya karena _chlorofom _yang dia hisap masih ber-efek padanya.

"Dilihat dari dekat, kau imut juga ya."

[Nama] mencoba memberikan _death glare _nya, tapi sepertinya tak terlihat begitu seram karena tenaganya tak seluruhnya pulih. Sang boss dari geng itu pun mendekatinya lalu memegang dagunya agar dia menatap kepada iris abu-abu itu, "Hmm, apa si skylark itu akan datang ya?"

"Hmph-!"

"Tch tch~ Jadilah anak baik dan diamlah." Pria paruh baya itu lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dari dagu gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian, soeorang pria lainnya datang dan memberi hormat kepada pria tua itu, "Saya sudah membawakan benda yang anda minta."

"Bagus." Dia lalu mengambil benda itu dan membuka bungkus yang menutupinya, seketika cahaya langsung menyinari pisau belati yang dipegangnya. Dia pun melangkah dengan santainya ke depan [Nama].

"Nah, mari kita bersenang-senang sambil menunggu si skylark itu datang~"

Mata [Nama] pun melebar dalam horror.

...

"GAAAHHH!" Satu sayatan dalam melukai bahunya, kondisi gadis yang ditahan itu pun sudah babak belur penuh dengan luka sayatan. Baju putih yang ia kenakan pun sebagian sudah menjadi merah terkena darahnya sendiri, sedangkan si pria tua itu sedang memegang pisau belatinya yang meneteskan darah ke lantai.

"Khh... kau punya hobi yang menjijikan..."

"Hm?"

"Susah-susah membuka lakban di mulutku hanya untuk mendengar teriakkan ku, heh..."

"Diam kau." Satu sayatan tergores di pipinya, darah segar pun langsung menetes ke lantai, menambah genangan darah yang sudah ada di bawah.

"Khh... Hibari pasti akan menemukanmu, dan menghajarmu..."

"Hmmm... akan ku nanti itu." Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu pun terbuka dengan hantaman yang cukup keras, di ambang pintu itu ada seorang bawahannya yang nafasnya terengah-engah, "Ada apa?" Tanya nya dengan nada yang kesal sambil membalikkan badannya.

"B-Boss... itu..." Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tubuhnya pun ambruk dan tak lama kemudian genangan darah merembes dari tubuhnya yang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai. Kemudian samar-samar terdengar suara langkah kaki dari lorong menuju ruangan tempat [Nama] disekap.

"Hibari..."

Sekarang sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan itu sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan dengan memegang erat kedua tonfa nya yang berlumuran darah, mata steel gray nya menatap tajam kepada para penghuni ruangan itu. [Nama] tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat tepat di depannya, sang Hibari Kyoya yang selalu mengabaikannya sekarang datang ke sini untuk... menyelamatkannya...?

'_Dia... sengaja datang ke sini untuk... menyelamatkanku...?'_

"Wah wah~ Tak kusangka kau akan sungguh-sungguh datang, Hibari Kyoya." Si Boss dari geng itu pun menekan nada bicaranya pada nama si skylark itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya hanya mendengus pelan dan mengibaskan tonfa nya dengan kuat – membuat darah di tonfanya menghilang dan menciprat ke lantai yang dingin itu.

"Sudah kuduga orangnya itu kau, hanya kau lah yang berani bertindak sebodoh ini- Inukai."

Pria paruh baya yang disebut-sebut sebagai Inukai ini hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat pisau belati yang ternodai oleh darah [Nama], "Heh, ternyata kau masih mengingat namaku."

"Hmph, aku hanya mengingatnya karena kau cukup membuatku dan para anggota komite yang lain kesusahan."

"Itu adalah kehormatan bagiku." Inukai pun mengangkat tangan kanannya, seperti menandakan sebuah aba-aba untuk sesuatu.

"Kuharap kau terus mengingat nama ku ini." Dia pun menjentikkan jarinya, suara nyaring itu pun menggema di seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya para anak buahnya mengepung Hibari dan mulai menembak dengan brutal keaarahnya.

"KYOYA!"

Debu yang beterbangan di antara mereka mengganggu jarak pandang [Nama] dan Inukai dari Hibari, entahlah bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Mata[Nama] membelalak kaget, dari tadi dia sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangan dan kakinya- tapi nihil, ikatan itu terlalu kuat, hanya membuat kulitnya lecet. Mungkin sekarang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"Khh..."

Tak lama kemudian debu yang berada di sekitar Hibari pun menghilang bersama udara, [Nama] dan Inukai pun dibuat terkejut olehnya. Di sana Hibari berdiri dengan tegap tanpa luka sedikitpun di dirinya- bahkan tuxedo hitamnya pun tak kotor ataupun rusak.

"Itu..."

Jika di lihat baik-baik, lapisan tipis Cloud Flame menyelubungi dirinya dan menghindarinya dari ratusan peluru yang ditembakkan.

"Herbivore, menunduk." Perintah Hibari kepada gadis itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, dia pun menunduk dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke lantai sesuai perintah Hibari. Si skylark itu mengeluarkan Box Weaponnya dan seketika Roll pun keluar dan membesar. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitarnya tertusuk oleh duri Roll yang tajam.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Roll kembali ke ukuran semula dan bertengger di bahu majikannya, "Pii~" Sahutnya dengan gembira karena telah melaksanakan pertintah majikannya dengan baik, Hibari pun mengelus kepala si landak dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Inukai dengan pandangan sinis.

"Herbivore, tutup matamu dan jangan buka sampai aku menyuruhnya."

"H-huh?"

"Jangan membantah."

"Y-Ya!" [Nama] pun menutup matanya dengan erat tanpa menanyakan lagi sesuatu kepada Hibari, rasa takut akan melihat sosok Hibari yang marah menghantui gadis itu. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara dentingan antara metal yang bertemu, disusul oleh beberapa suara tembakan dan akhirnya... di akhiri oleh suara teriakkan.

Semuanya pun menjadi sunyi seketika.

[Nama] yang masih menutup matanya tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari lantai itu dan sebuah tangan berada di punggung dan kedua kakinya. Oh, rupanya dia digendong _bridal-style _oleh seseorang. Sosok yang menggendongnya pun berjalan tak lama dari posisinya.

"Buka matamu."

Dengan perlahan [Nama] pun membuka matanya dan berusaha bradaptasi dengan cahaya yang berada di sekelilingnya. "Hibari...san...?" Matanya sempat melirik ke arah ruangan yang tadi ia tempati, genangan darah mulai keluar dari ruangan itu dan merembes ke koridor.

Perasaan nyaman dan aman menyelimuti dirinya yang sudah lelah itu, hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah mata abu-abu Hibari sebelum akhirnya dirinya dilelap oleh kegelapan.

...

'_Hangat... lembut... aku di mana? Terakhir kali kuingat adalah Hibari menggendongku...' _

Matanya pun dipaksakan untuk dibuka, kelopak matanya yang sayu itu pun akhinya terbuka, tapi sempat di tutup lagi karena silau oleh cahaya dari lampu yang menyinarinya dari atas. "Ukh..." Beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih terasa sakit dan kaku- terutama tangan dan kakinya yang entah berapa lama terikat.

Tangannya diangkat keatas dan ditempatkan di dahinya, pikirannya kosong sekarang, entah apa yang sedang ia bayangkan atau pikirkan.

_Ckrek _

Pintu pun terbuka, [Nama] melirik ke arah pintu dengan lemas. Ah... apakah dirinya sedang sangat beruntung hari ini atau apa... tapi, yang jelas Hibari baru saja masuk ke kamar yang ia tempati. Dengan kalemnya, Hibari melangkah mendekati kasur yang sedang ditempati oleh [Nama].

"Hibari-san..."

"Hn."

"Etto..," Gadis itu berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya dan akirnya dia berhasil duduk dengan menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang, "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku." Ucapnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak akan pergi jika bukan tawaran yang Omnivore berikan kepadaku."

'_Jadi... kalau Tsuna tak bertindak apapun, kau tak akan datang...?'_

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Terus. Kau."

"Y-Ya?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan 'Kyoya' lagi."

Dadanya terasa sesak.

"Eh...?"

"Jangan sok akrab denganku." Dengan itu, Hibari pun berjalan menjauh dari situ dan keluar dari kamar, menutup pintunya dengan lembut. [Nama] masih terpaku dengan kata-kata Hibari masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Lututnya didekatkan kepada dadanya dan kedua lengan yang terbalut perban itu mendekap dirinya sendiri dengan erat, sedangkan kepalanya ia benamkan diantara lengannya itu. Tubuhnya menggigil tak kuasa menahan rasa perih di dadanya, air mata pun mulai mengucur dengan deras membasahi pipinya.

"Hibari..."

...

_Hal yang tidak berubah- _

_-apakah hal yang seperti itu ada di dunia ini?_

_._

_Tentu saja tidak._

_Cepat atau lambat pasti semua hal akan berubah._

_._

_Termasuk perasaan seseorang-_

_Atapun tidak._

_..._

_**The End**_

**A/N: **

**Yep, selesai desu~! Aku juga bingung kenapa endingnya bisa nyesek kayak gini...**

**Tapi tenang kok, masih ada chapter terakhir, a.k.a **_**pilogue **_**nya. **

**Jaa ne~**

**P.S: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri! :D **


End file.
